


One Piece PETs: Thanksgiving Special 2015

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [185]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and co. prep for Thanksgiving. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Thanksgiving Special 2015

**One Piece PETs: Thanksgiving Special 2015**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This glorious series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****November 26th*****

 

   That time of year, again. Thanksgiving. Where we all give thanks for the people and things that we have, and for Luffy, it's a day where he can pig out all he wanted.

 

This year was even more special because his sister, Aika, as well as her Akita puppy, Kumi, would be joining in the festivities.

 

"I've never celebrated Thanksgiving before," Aika piped up, "although, I have heard many good things about it."

 

"It. Is. Awesome!" Luffy spoke up. "Best holiday there is, besides Halloween and Christmas...but Christmas is number 1. Thanksgiving is number 2. Halloween is in third place because the costumes are cool and the candy's delicious, but I always get sick every year, but anyway, you get the point, right?"

 

" _Hai_!" Aika answered.

 

"Good!" Luffy grinned. "There's turkey, mashed potatoes, turkey, corn-on-the-cob, turkey, cranberry sauce, turkey, gravy, turkey, chicken, turkey, pumpkin pie, turkey, biscuits, turkey, roast beef, turkey, did I mention that there's turkey?"

 

_"Yes, you did,"_ Kumi noted, _"We get it."_

 

***Grrrrwwwl!!***

 

"What was that?" Aika asked.

 

"My stomach," Luffy answered, "I'm hungry."

 

_"You're always hungry,"_ Kumi pointed out.

 

"On this day, I'm even more hungry," Luffy clarified, "I don't know why that happens."

 

*****Within Luffy's stomach*****

 

   The bear, the lion, and the gorilla were at it again...but now, a tiger had joined in the brawl! The striped cat gave the lion a roundhouse kick to the face, punched the gorilla in his gut, and headbutted the bear in one go! At that moment, he let out a powerful roar! Nevertheless, the bear, lion, and gorilla wouldn't back down. They just got back up and ran at him!

 

*****Outside*****

 

Luffy sighed as his stomach growled even more.

 

"Man, I'm starving," he said.

 

"Maybe Uncle Sanji can give you a snack until dinner?" Aika inquired.

 

_"Yeah, we all know how nutty you get when you've become mad with hunger,"_ Kumi added, _"Like last month, when you--"_

 

"Okay, that's nice," Luffy interrupted, "anyhoo, I'm going over to the kitchen."

 

"Okay," Aika spoke.

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

   Sanji was in the middle of cooking the big feast everyone would be having later on. He had a honey-glazed ham in the oven, right now. At that moment, Luffy had entered, his stomach growling.

 

"Sanji~!" he whined. "I'm hungry~!"

 

"There's five Salisbury steaks on the counter for you until dinner," Sanji answered, pointing at the steaks, "Now eat those and leave me alone!"

 

Not arguing with the Fox Man, Luffy took the steaks and left.

 

"Thank you!" he called as he left.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji grumbled, "damn glutton. Bugging me while I'm trying to make dinner..."

 

He grumbled in French as he proceeded to cook. Aika sat in the doorway, watching him.

 

"...Yes, Aika?" he spoke up.

 

Aika yelped a bit in surprise.

 

"Uh...you knew I was here?" she asked.

 

"You're kind of hard to miss," Sanji answered, "and before you ask, dinner will be ready soon."

 

"I wasn't really gonna ask that," Aika explained, "but that is good to know."

 

"Right," Sanji replied, "is there anything you need?"

 

"Can I help?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure," Sanji answered, "You can set the table."

 

"Okay!" Aika spoke.

 

She brought the plates and cutlery over to the table.

 

"Now, Aika," Sanji began, "The fork goes on the left side of the plate and the spoon and knife go on the right, okay?"

 

"Uh-huh," Aika nodded.

 

She set the forks, spoons, and knives accordingly.

 

"All done!" she said.

 

"Very good," Sanji praised.

 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the Wolf Girl inquired.

 

"Not right now," Sanji replied.

 

"Okay." Aika nodded before leaving.

 

Sanji chuckled as he kept cooking.

 

"Sweet kid," he said, "why can't Luffy be more like her?"

 

*****Outside*****

 

Luffy was eating his steaks at a slow pace to last him until dinnertime. All of a sudden, a football rolled passed his feet.

 

"Huh?" he muttered.

 

_"Hey, Luffy!"_

 

Luffy turned to see Blizzard.

 

"Oh, hey, Blizzard." he greeted. "What's up?"

 

_"Wanna toss that around?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"...Ah, what the hell." Luffy answered with a shrug.

 

He picked up the football, and reeled it back.

 

"Go long!" he shouted before he threw it across the deck.

 

Blizzard chased after the ball.

 

_"I got it, I got it!"_ he called, running after the ball.

 

He jumped up and caught in his mouth.

 

"WHOO!!" Luffy hollered, throwing his arms up in the air. "TOUCHDOWN!!!!"

 

_"The crowd goes wild!"_ Blizzard cheered.

 

He imitated a roaring crowd for dramatic effect. Luffy could only laugh.

 

_'I guess I could keep playing with Blizzard until Sanji's done cooking dinner,'_ he thought.

 

"Hey, Blizzard!" he called. "Bring the ball back!"

 

Blizzard barked as he picked up the ball and brought it back to Luffy. What were the others doing, you ask?

 

   Zoro, being the lazy tiger that he is, was up in the Crow's Nest taking a cat nap. Robin sat beside him, reading. She scratched his ears, earning an approving purr from within his throat. She chuckled.

 

"Oh, Zoro," she spoke up.

 

The swordsman smiled in his sleep as his tail moved this way and that. With Nami, she was working on yet another map.

 

_'I don't hear Luffy complaining all that much,'_ she thought, _'Sounds like Blizzard's keeping him busy.'_

 

***CRASH!!! BAP!!!***

 

The football ended up crashing through the window and hitting Nami on her head.

 

"OW!!!" Nami cried before she growled.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"I hope to God that football didn't hit who I think it did..." Luffy muttered in dread.

 

" **MONKEY D. LUFFY!!!** "

 

_"Bye!"_ Blizzard cried before he tried to run, only for Luffy to grab him by the tail.

 

"No you don't!" Luffy barked. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!!"

 

_"Fuck that shit, man!!!"_ Blizzard yelled, trying to kick Luffy off of him. _"Let go of my tail!"_

 

***SLAM!!!***

 

Nami slammed open the door, her hair risen, eyes burning red, her claws out, and her teeth bared.

 

"Oh, no," Luffy squeaked. "It's Black Friday all over again...!"

 

(A/N: That one was Fang's idea. (: )

 

_"Mama...!"_ Blizzard yelped.

 

"Luffy...!" Nami hissed.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Luffy shrieked.

 

_"I'M OUTTA HERE!!!"_ Blizzard cried as he ran off. _"NICE KNOWING YA, LUFFY!!!!"_

 

"YOU TRAITOR!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

Nami roared as she pounced on Luffy, who screamed.

 

"DEAR GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!"

 

" _ **GOD'S NOT GONNA HELP YOU, THIS TIME!!!!**_ "

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!** "

 

*****With Aika*****

 

   Aika hummed to herself as she traced her paw with a pencil on paper. Next, she drew eyes where her thumb was, a waddle, and two bird feet. Then, she colored the "body" and "head" brown, and colored the "tail feathers" red, orange, and yellow.

 

"There!" she chirped. "I finished it!"

 

With Kumi, she was drawing, too.

 

_"There,"_ Kumi said with a pencil in her teeth, _"all done!"_

 

It was a...crudely-drawn turkey.

 

"Huh," muttered Aika, "Is that supposed to be a rock?"

 

_"...It's a turkey."_ Kumi answered.

 

"...And it's very nice!" Aika spoke up, sheepishly.

 

_"Oh, save it."_ Kumi responded with a huff.

 

"Okay," Aika replied.

 

_'Wonder what Big Brother and Big Sis are up to.'_ she thought.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!** "

 

The Wolf Girl and the Akita puppy gasped in fright.

 

"Big Brother...?" Aika squeaked.

 

Soon, a blur of red ran passed them.

 

"LOOK OUT!!! SHE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!!"

 

_"Who will!?"_ Kumi questioned.

 

The little puppy got her answer the second she and Aika heard an unearthly growl.

 

"What was that...?" Aika asked.

 

_"Sounds like a demon..."_ Kumi answered, frightfully.

 

As they turned around, Nami was there...in all her demonic fury.

 

"B...Big Sis...?!" Aika whimpered. "W...What's the matter...?!"

 

_"Aika...I don't think that's Nami anymore!"_ Kumi cried.

 

" _ **Luffy...!**_ " Nami growled in a demonic tone.

 

"What do we do?!" Aika asked.

 

_"Run!"_ Kumi cried.

 

   At that instant, Nami gave chase...though, her focus wasn't on the little ones. Before long she darted passed them, and hunted down for the fleeing Monkey Man.

 

"BIG BROTHER, LOOK OUT!!" Aika cried.

 

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Luffy screamed as Nami tackled him to the floor. "NO, NAMI, PLEASE!!!! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!!!!"

 

Nami ignored his pleas as she scratched her claws against some steel, sharpening them. She rose them high, ready to rend her captain's flesh...

 

***CLANG!!!***

 

Out of nowhere, the enraged Booted Puss was struck in the back of her head by a frying pan, knocking her out!

 

"Oh, my god!" Aika gasped.

 

The one responsible for stopping the berserk Cat Woman was none other than Usopp.

 

"Haa...haa...!" the Ferret Man panted, sweat falling down his face like an autumn rain. "I got...here as soon as...I heard...the screaming...!"

 

"THANKS SO MUCH FOR STOPPING HER, USOPP!!!!" Luffy cried, weeping tears of joy as he hugged Usopp.

 

"Why did you hit Big Sis Nami over the head?!" Aika asked, looking over Nami's unconscious form. "You could've killed her!!"

 

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" Usopp replied. "I just wanted to knock her out!"

 

Aika gently nudged Nami's shoulder.

 

"Big Sis...?"

 

"Unnh..."

 

Luffy yelped before he hid behind Usopp.

 

"Oh, my head..." Nami groaned, holding her aching cranium. "What happened?"

 

"You went berserk and tried to kill Luffy again," Usopp answered, "and I hit you with a frying pan to stop you from maiming him."

 

***SLASH!!***

 

Usopp screamed as Nami clawed him comically across the face.

 

"WHAT THE HELL, NAMI?!" he asked.

 

"THAT WAS HITTING ME ON THE HEAD, YA JERK!!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"I was _trying_ to save Luffy!" Usopp argued. "What'd you want me to do!? Let you kill him!?"

 

Nami was about to argue, until she realized that Usopp was right.

 

"...I see your point," she admitted, "Luffy, I'm sorry for going berserk and almost maiming you."

 

"Nah, it's my fault," Luffy told her, "you got hit in the head because of me."

 

"I shouldn't have lost it the way that I did." Nami replied. "What a temper I have, huh?"

 

"Eh," Luffy shrugged, "don't worry about it."

 

"Supper's ready!" Sanji called.

 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "Food at last!"

 

He raced to the kitchen, quick as a flash.

 

"Hey, wait for us!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"Yeah!" Aika added, shifting into her Wolf Form, running with Kumi after her older half-brother and the sniper.

 

Nami followed them from behind.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Sanji had a whole feast spread out on the table. Roast beef, chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, corn-on-the-cob, sweet potato pie, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, gravy, honey-glazed ham, the whole shebang.

 

   Luffy drooled as he looked at the spread, his stomach growling like Blizzard when someone steps on his tail. Speaking of Blizzard, the guard dog pushed a bucket underneath Luffy's mouth to catch his saliva.

 

_"You're welcome."_ he spoke.

 

"Food...!" Luffy muttered, hungrily.

 

"It all looks so good!" Aika commented.

 

"Pull up a seat and dig in," spoke Sanji.

 

"You bet I will!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

He sat down, tied a napkin around his neck, and held up a knife and fork.

 

"Bring on the meat!" he demanded.

 

"Hold it, Luffy!" Nami called. "It's not just about the food, you know!"

 

"...Oh, yeah," Luffy realized.

 

"That's right, we have to say grace first," Brook concurred.

 

"So, it's not about the food?" Aika asked.

 

"No, dear," Robin answered, "it's about giving thanks for all that you have, as well as being with the people you love."

 

"Oh~!" Aika realized. "Well, I'm very thankful for having you, Big Brother, Big Sis, and everyone else as my family!"

 

"Awww~!" everyone cooed.

 

"We're thankful for you, too, Aika," Luffy spoke as he held her, "me, especially."

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

   After that, everyone started eating. Luffy, as usual, was pigging out. He had a turkey leg in one hand, a slice of ham in the other, and a piece of roast beef in his mouth. Aika was politely eating a slice of turkey, neatly cutting it piece by piece with her knife and eating the little bits with her fork. Nami smiled and pet her head.

 

_'So polite,'_ she thought, _'if only Luffy could learn a few manners from her.'_

 

***URRRRRRRP!!***

 

"Scuse me," Luffy spoke up before he went right to gorging.

 

_'...Eh, at least he knows some manners.'_ Nami mentally added. _'That counts for something...right?'_

 

   Brook was eating corn-on-the-cob, though he was getting the corn stuck in his teeth. Good thing there were toothpicks handy. Chopper was enjoying the cranberry sauce. Zoro was eating roast beef, about 5 slices of it. Nami was eating two slices of ham, some mashed potatoes, some turkey, and she also had cranberry sauce. Blizzard and Kumi were eating some turkey, chicken, ham, and roast beef slices that Sanji gave them. They would also eat any crumbs that fell down to the floor. Robin was eating some turkey with cranberry sauce. She was also eating greens; a girl had to watch her figure. Usopp was eating ham with mashed potatoes and gravy, and pumpkin pie.

 

"Mmm-mmm~!" he hummed. "Delicious!"

 

"Thank you," Sanji replied, eating some turkey himself, "I work hard on this stuff, you know."

 

"We appreciate it, Sanji," Nami told him.

 

"I helped set the table!" Aika chirped.

 

"And you did a very good job, sweetie!" Nami praised as she pet the Wolf Girl's head.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"Thanks for the grub, Sanji!" Luffy added, his gut enlarged from eating so much. "Sure was good!"

 

" _Gochisousama,_ " Nami added.

 

" _Gochisousama_ , Uncle Sanji!" Aika added, as well.

 

"Glad you enjoyed it," Sanji smiled.

 

"Yeah, thanks for the food, cook." Zoro spoke up.

 

"Yeah! It was great, as always!" Chopper added.

 

"Super job, Sanji!" Franky exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I'm so stuffed, I think that my stomach's going to burst! If I had a stomach to begin with!"

 

"And how about you guys?" Sanji asked Blizzard and Kumi. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

 

The two canines barked/yipped before licking the Red Fox Man on the face, making him laugh.

 

"That's a yes," Sanji smiled as he pet them.

 

"I enjoyed the food, also," Robin spoke up.

 

"Glad you did, Robin," replied Sanji.

 

After everyone finished their dinner, Sanji took the plates and cutlery to the sink with help from Aika.

 

"Thank you for helping me, Aika," Sanji told her.

 

"You're welcome, Uncle Sanji," replied Aika, "I'm glad that I could help."

 

Sanji grinned as he pet the Wolf Girl on her head.

 

   After helping the cook with the dishes, Aika left the kitchen in search of her big brother. She found him, asleep on the deck, still bloated. Shifting into her wolf form, she walked over to him and climbed onto his Buddha belly. Aika walked around in circles for a bit before curling up and falling asleep.

 

Soon after, a blanket was put over her and Luffy.

 

"Goodnight, you two," Nami whispered before she walked away.

 

"Goodnight, Big Sis." Aika whispered in her sleep.

 

"G'night, Nami..." Luffy mumbled, sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna be late for this holiday, too. I refuse to be late for Christmas, also.


End file.
